What You Don't Know
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: R for now, rating my go down. Seeking revenge for his family, and friends killed by a human, a demon, hunts down all the humans who work for Koenma. Kuwabara is next on the list or is it? Things are not always as they seem to be.
1. Lee

I've been toying with this idea for a bit now...Keep in mind things are not always what they seem to be.  
Kurama: Kazima have You forgotten anything.  
um...Yeah!  
Kurama: :smiles:  
I GOT PERMIT!  
All Rekai: OH SHI!  
Oh and...I own nothing!  
  
1234  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A girl screamed as she was sent flying into a wall, smashing through it. When the smoke cleared, you could see she lay in the pile of crumbled cement, wood, and plaster, breathing heavily. She had short dyed purple hair, and blue eyes, and pale skin, but that was from the blood loss. She looked to only be 12 years old, but in truth, she was 14. Her name was ridiculously long, so they called her Lee for short. Her clothes were torn, and she was so covered in blood, you couldn't tell where she was injured at. Closing her eyes painfully, she only opened them as a slow amused laughter filled the air, and steps grew closer.  
  
She looked up, finding she could no longer open her left eye. A demon approached her. He was beautiful with sky blue hair in a pony tail, long strands falling over his angelic face. He was milky white, and his yellow eyes stood out on his face. He wore all black, and came to a stop in front of the girl.  
  
Behind him, a floating force field followed where three demons struggled to get out. One demon was over 16,000 years old, but looked 16. His name was Bran. He had untamed black hair, and green eyes. His tan skin, and pointed ears made you think of a woodland elf. He was growling with frustration, his hands covered with bruises from him trying to break out so much. Tears threatened to spill out his eyes, and every time he rammed into the unbreakable shield, they'd fly off in little specks.  
  
That was his best friend out there, as well as his adopted sister. His village had found her, and raised her as one of their own. He loved her, and was amazed at how quickly humans grew. A little jealouse too, because it'd taken him 16000 years for him to look 16, and of course it would only take 16 years for her to be 16. She was his sister....and he was letting her down by not being able to save her.  
  
The other two demons were twins, one a boy and one a girl. Their age was unknown, but they looked like they were in the early twenties. They were fire demons with flaming red hair, and a kind of a yellowish skin color. Their eyes were a sharp orange, and they yelled profanity towards Lee's torturer, sharp teeth showing. The girl went by, Larka, and her brother was Huttser.  
  
Larka was very fond of the human, who seemed to appreciate all the elements, which fire demons had been taught to do. She also admired the girl for her relentless will power, and strength. Huttser could care less about the humans, and in honest truth he wasn't too sure he liked Lee...but he had promised Bran that if anything were to go wrong, and he wasn't there, he'd help Lee. He had been the one that had turned his back by mistake, and allowed her to get caught. He felt responsible, and growled with frustration.  
  
Lee had been battling the demon non-stop for 2 days. Breathing hard, and making rasping sounds she cried out, "Please...Please Bane why? Why do you do this?" The demon smiled and roughly picked her up by her hair. Too weak to fight back, he laughed, and spit on her face. He grew quite, and a pained expression crossed over his pale face, "You stupid girl...You are the reason my team mates are dead!"  
  
Dropping her he ignored her cry of pain. She coughed, "But I didn...I don't know your-" He turned on her, "KNOW THEM!? OF COURSE NOT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR KIND HUMAN FILTH!" His foot connected with her ribs, making her cry out again.  
  
"When I was injured, I was replaced by a human. A human I knew and trusted...but that was my mistake...and Koenma's..." He growled, "That fool."  
  
Yes, this battered girl, and her helpless team mates where Rekai for Koenma, and Bane was a traitor. He felt he had just cause to do what he was doing, but there is no just cause in torture and murder. "I grew ill and he sent a human to go with my team...My best friend, my two brothers, and my dear sister...HE GOT THEM ALL KILLED!" He smashed his foot on the girl's chest who coughed up blood.  
  
"What do you have to say?" He growled, pressing harder on her chest, "Pl...please don't hurt my friends." She gasped out. Her friends moaned in despair, and Bane smiled, "No Lee...Your friends will not die as long as you do what I say." The others roared, knowing that this could go any way. :ANY: way..."Repeat after me okay?" He said kindly.  
  
"I am a whore..."  
  
Her friends roared, and Bran's hands smeared with blood as he slammed his fists harder on the shield.  
  
Gasping, and feeling sick, Lee whisperd, "I...am...a whore."  
  
"I am a tramp..."  
  
"I...am a tra...tramp."  
  
"I am the reason the world is bad..."  
  
"I am the...reason the world is...is bad."  
  
"I do not deserve to live, I do not deserve happiness."  
  
"I do not...deserve my life-"  
  
Bane kicked her hard in the face, "NO! WRONG IT'S 'TO LIVE! YOU PIECE OF SHIX!"  
  
Lee closed her eyes, and for the first time since this all began cried and then whispered, "I...do not deserve to live, I do...do not deserve happiness..."  
  
"Better." He said approvingly. "I am ready to die."  
  
She sniffed, and whispered, "I am ready to die."  
  
BANG!  
  
Her friends cried out as Lee was shot with a yellow energy blast through the one eye she could see out of, and died within an instant. Bane turned and left, "Now...within an hours time the shield will fade. Tell Koenma you were the first, and in 13 days I will strike again." As he walked away, he hummed a nameless tune, while Bran, and Larka sobbed with rage, and Huttser let out a roar of anger, screaming, "TRAITOR!!"  
  
Click.  
  
With shaking hands Koenma turned the screen off. He turned to look at the group behind him. Yusuke was gripping the arms of the chair in anger, Kurama starred angrily at the last spot he'd seen Bane in, and Hiei glared at the screen. Kuwabara had his head down in prayer.  
  
Koenma looked at them, "We have looked for him, and now in two days time he will strike again...Huttser, Bran, and Larka tried to catch this monster...but when they met up with him again, they landed themselves in a coma. They'll be out of action for some time..." Kuwabara got up, "So I'm in danger then?" The others looked at him confused, but Koenma nodded. "Yes he is after the humans working as Rekai...Kuwabara your next."  
  
Yusuke stood sharply up knocking his chair over. "Wait! There are other Rekai humans! How do you know he's next!?" Koenma looked calmly at them, "I know Bane, he likes to go in order. Before You, I had this team, they weren't Rekai at the time, just spies, but after the incident with Sensui, I thought it best to gather more teams. So, naturally I hired them. Technically, Lee was the first human Rekai to join, besides Sensui, who is already dead." Koenma sighed, "Kuwabara was the next one to join the rekai, he is next...after him...if we do not stop him, there are seventy more...seventy more possible deaths of humans, ranging from the ages 11 to 34."  
  
Koenma walked over to Yusuke placing a hand on his shoulder, "We have to stop him...now."  
  
"Koenma..."  
  
"Yes Kurama?"  
  
The red head stood slowly, "Was it really that human's fault that his team mates died?" Koenma looked away, "No...the human's name was Kale." Koenma walked over to his desk holding up a picture, "He tried to save them, he held on to their bodies as a vortex opened up, trying to suck them in. When Bane arrived, Kale let go of them by mistake, but to Bane it looked as if he'd thrown them in there. I fired Bane...he killed Kale, as he turned around. Kale might have lived, and could have saved the others using his special technique, but Bane mistook his actions and murdered him."  
  
"When did all this happen?" Yusuke asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Three months ago."  
  
"Now he's coming for revenge?" Hiei snorted. Koenma stayed quite. "The day he killed Lee was his best friend's birthday. I think he snapped then, and his thirst for justice took hold." Koenma shook his head. "But that no longer matters....he is powerful, An S class demon, an even match-No- stronger than Yusuke!"  
  
Koenma sat down rubbing his head, "We don't have much time."  
  
"Something else is upsetting you isn't it?" Kurama asked tenderly.  
  
Koenma looked at him, "Id I hadn't fired him...if I had just tried to get him help...maybe this-" Kuwabara placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's done is done...don't stress over it." Koenma nodded, bur placed his head on his desk. It was pitiful to him this way.  
  
"Well he's attacking the fool so we'll use him as bait to draw Bane. Then we'll kill him. Simple as that." Hiei snorted. Yusuke frowned, "Hey now wait-"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The group starred at Kuwabara surprised, "It is the easiest way to get Bane, this way we don't have to do some pointless searches." Kurama frowned concerned, "Are you sure?" Kuwabara nodded gravely, but forced on a smile. Yusuke smiled, slapping his back, "Well we can all go camping!"  
  
"Camping?"  
  
"Yeah we don't want him to attack in the city, or at Genkai's."  
  
"Good idea...Some where deep in the forest should do."  
  
The four left, but Kuwabara stopped out side starring at a bench outside Koenma's office door. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke stopped to stare at him. Kuwabara was fixed on something, but no one was at the bench. "What...?" Hiei snorted, "He's snapped." Kurama smiled, "No...he's talking to a spirt...Though we can't see them, they are everywhere...this is the place where they get judged." The others watched Kuwabara who seemed oblivious to their stares.  
  
Kuwabara was looking at a girl who sat all alone on the bench, waiting to get judged. To Kuwabara she was as real as you and me. He recognized her at once. "Lee?" She turned and he saw ghostly tears drip down her face. He kneeled in front of the small girl. Kuwabara was now 18, and he remembered when he was her age and a Rekai. Kuwabara didn't think it was too fare that Bane had to kill her. Sure she was working for Koenma for a long time, but she was just a small child, and not a Rekai then. He wiped the tears, as she starred at him.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be taken care of up there." Lee frowned miserably, "I want Bran...I've lived with him and his family so long...why must I leave him now...he still needs me." Kuwabara swallowed, "You'll meet again...knowing Koenma he'll find a way to bring you back. You have to be strong for your friends, and for yourself." He nodded and pat her head, being careful not to go through her, "When you get up there say hello to my Mom and Dad for me. I'm sure you'll meet each other." Lee nodded and turned her head. "Koenma's calling."  
  
She turned and paused at the door, "Are you coming up there as well?" Kuwabara blinked in surprise, and swallowed. He knew ghosts, most of the time, knew things more than the humans did. He felt a pang of sorrow...was she sensing his death. He looked at his friends sadly, who starred back confused. "You just might..." She nodded and disappeared through the doors.  
  
"Lee?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara nodded, and Yusuke pat his back, "Are you okay?" He opened to tell them that he thought he would die, but he stopped, smiled, and shook his head. He swung an arm around Yusuke dragging the yelling youth by his neck down the hall.  
  
"C'mon Urameshi! We gotta pack!"  
  
"DAMXIT KUWABARA! I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASX LET GO."  
  
"Idiots."  
  
"Be nice Hiei..."  
  
/SOME WHERE IN THE DEMON WORLD/  
  
A blue haired demon looked out the window in his home he shared with his sister, brothers, and friends. He swallowed and turned as he thought he heard laughter. He growled when he saw the specter of Kale. He rushed him, the young teen looking up at him with wide gentle eyes. His eyes were still that lovely shade of green, and his blonde hair seemed to blow in the breeze, when there was none. Bane stopped as the ghost faded, he sobbed feeling empty and worthless.  
  
When he found out he had killed Kale with no just cause, that Kale had tried to save them all, Bane had wanted to die. He had night mares of Kale's innocent eyes fading away turned from green to gray. He had killed the innocent teen, and he regretted it every single day, and it ate his very soul away...  
  
He had killed the human that he had wished to hold in his arms so...  
  
Shaking his head forgetting Kale, he growled...it was :STILL: Kale's fault, despite Bane's feelings. Bane rose, marching to his desk, and throwing Lee's file away. He found the picture of his next victim. He smiled at the red head. He read the information on him over and over again, until he could quote the entire file from memory. He stopped when he noticed there was a second page. Looking at it, he found it was about someone called Yusuke Urameshi. It was about Kuwabara's feelings toward the human.  
  
"Best friends eh...?" Bane said lips twisting upwards into a smile. He laughed in his empty home, his insane cackles echoing across the hall.  
  
to be continued....  
  
Ooooo...is Kuwa really gonna die? Is Bane really going to attack him? Kill him.  
Things are not always what they seem.... 


	2. Marked

yo! Sorry I been gone! I've been at the chiropractor's office.  
Kuwabara: You just got your permit and you already crashed!  
NO! I wasn't driving someone else was! They didn't look both ways and my side of a car hit another car!  
Hiei: And gave you whiplash and nerve damage.  
Yup.  
Hiei: Weakling!  
YOU PUNK! :blinks: Oh before this jerk makes me forget, a friend asked if it  
  
could have hints of yaoi, no full blown yaoi just slight hints.  
1234  
  
That night, with their belongings packed the Rekai stayed in their own separate homes for that night. They would be gone first thing in the morning, but for now they wanted to stay with their families, just in case...just in case something did happen.  
  
Kurama crawled in his bed, only wearing a sky blue shirt, which just went past his hips. His window was open and the moonlight reflected off his tan skin. He brushed his red hair out of the way tired, and crawled lazily under his covers. As he easily drifted into a nice peaceful dream, a shadow fell across him. A pale, milky white hand fell on his cheeks. Kurama frowned in his sleep from the cold touch. A soft glow jumped from his fingertips to Kurama's skin.  
  
A soft voice brushed through the stillness of the room, saying, "Enjoy your dream, Kurama." Then, the room was once again empty, except for the slumbering fox.  
  
/DREAM/  
  
Kurama walked into his living room. His mom had just told him Kuwabara was here for the study session. Kuwabara needed all the help he could get in science. Kurama paused in the door frame looking at Kuwabara who sat on the couch. He was turned around facing the window, arms folded, and head rest upon them. Kuwabara's eyes were lazily half closed, and his soft blue eyes gazed out the window as the light danced across his skin.  
  
He wore a black sleeveless shirt, and gray pants that seemed much to big for even this strapping young man. His red hair was ruffled just so, and a bandage on his wrist stood out. Quietly sneaking behind him he went to see what Kuwabara was focused on. Kurama shook his head.  
  
He should have known.  
  
Two white kittens played on the other window sill across from their own. Kuwabara's eyes danced as he watched them play. Kurama gently placed a hand on his shoulder, so not to surprise the human, but it wasn't needed. Kuwabara had sensed he was there the whole time. Kuwabara put his head back, and looked up. He smiled wide at the red head, who gave a smaller one back.  
  
"Shall we get started?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded turning, asking questions. Kurama sighed laughing, "Why oh Why are you taking a science course in College?" Kuwabara merely shrugged and smiled. As Kurama went on explaining electron configuration, he stopped and looked back on the couch. Kuwabara had slumped backwards, sinking into the couch, his head arched up. Again Kurama sighed, and took his friend's hand, "Kuwa-" He stopped, and snatched back his hand.  
  
Kuwabara was very cold...very very cold. In a rush Kurama pulled Kuwabara flat on the cushions, and leaned over him. Kuwabara's skin was now white as snow, and his eyes closed in relaxation, but gray rings circled over them. His red hair, fell dull and limp around his face. Lips, that now were cracked and chapped, were parted ever so slightly.  
  
A hand clenched Kurama's heart and he shook him, Kurama shook him until Kurama thought he'd broken his own neck. His chest heaving, and throat tight Kurama dropped on his knees, and his ear pressed to his chest. He closed his eyes listening for a heart beat, and when he heard none, he lifted him self up, to find he was no longer in his home.  
  
He was in a cemetery ear pressed to the ground, a head stone standing lonely in front of him. Moss covered the name, and with frantic scratching Kurama removed the moss, finding what the clench hand on Kurama's heart had told him. "No." He whispered, as he read Kuwabara's name again.  
  
"NO!" Kurama grabbed the grave, squeezing as if he could break it. "NO! NO! THIS CAN NOT BE! NO!"  
  
/END DREAM/  
  
"NO!" Kurama cried flinging himself up, red hair plastered to his sweaty skin. He looked around his room, and gasped at the dream he just had. He froze, and his eyes narrowed as he caught a scent that he did not know. He angrily looked at the clock. It read, 3 A.M. Standing up he whispered, "It is now the next day."  
  
With that he threw on clothes, grabbed a duffle bag of things he'd packed, and a rolled up sleeping bag. Then, he marched out the door.  
  
1234  
  
Hiei sighed looking around the room in Genkai's house. Yukina had come to live with the old woman, and he too was invited to stay. He agreed only when Yukina encouraged him, saying she wanted to get to know her brother. He removed all his clothing preferring to sleep in the nude, and after flipping out the light, went to sleep.  
  
As in Kurama's room, the same pale figure appeared in his room. Humming filling the air, the demon touched Hiei's closed eye. Hiei growled softly in his sleep, and the figure bent down whispering, "You'll like this dream...you and I are not so different...you'll know when to join my side."  
  
Hiei rolled over onto his stomach, and the man had gone.  
  
/DREAM/  
  
Hiei threw off a demon snarling angrily and in pain. He fell to both knees against his will, and glared at those that threatened him. A demon made a strike for him, when large arms scooped him up, holding him over his head. "BASTXRD!" Hiei snapped angrily at the human who had just saved his life.  
  
Kuwabara paid him no mind and looked at the ground where the demon had attacked, and stomped the demon's head in. He eventually set Hiei down who growled at him, "Stop that...you sound like a wild beast!" Kuwabara teased poking him, smiling. Not saying a word, Hiei turned away from him. He would not give gratitude to this human.  
  
Something weighed heavy on his mind. He knew he did not like Kuwabara, but for some reason, his blood boiled rich with hate. He tried to figure out why, but found none. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a squelching sound. Turning sharply he saw Kuwabara kill the last demon.  
  
Hiei starred at him, his anger and hate subsiding as he looked at him. His orange hair dripped with blue blood from the demons, and his face was turned upwards starring into the eyes of a dead demon. His blue orbs held no hate, malice, but they did hold condolence. His hands caught the demon by his shirt, as he lowered the body down. Hiei starred at him, the pain he was feeling ebbed away and he looked at Kuwabara.  
  
The most noblest human warrior.  
  
Hiei shook his head, ashamed at his thoughts.  
  
Before he could blink and eyes he found himself and Kuwabara sitting under a tree, covered in demon blood and waiting for Kurama and Yusuke, where ever they may be. Kuwabara had no wounds, but he starred quietly at the stars and the moon. Hiei looked up at the cold dark night, sighing as he felt peace once again. The night always brought him comfort.  
  
Hiei looked back at the human. His head had fell into his chest, and his whole body relaxed in sleep.  
  
But he was not sleeping.  
  
Hiei starred at him in shock for a while. Had...Had Kuwabara just died? Nothing could have killed him...nothing!! Hiei shook Kuwabara who stayed still. A searing pain shot through Hiei's hands and he released Kuwabara. He watched open mouthed as Kuwabara slowly turned to bones, then dust, and the blew away in the wind.  
  
"It...can't be..." Hiei reached out to touch the tree, his eyes still wide from shock. "Fool...Ku...KUWABARA?! KUWABARA WHERE ARE YOU? DAMXIT! WHERE ARE YOU!?!"  
  
/END DREAM/  
  
Hiei sat sharply up, covered in sweat, it falling speedily off his body, making the one sheet he had stick to him. Snarling angrily and throwing on his clothes, he turned to pick up his sword, and noticed a clock. 3 A.M.  
"It's tomorrow!"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
1234  
  
Yusuke sat quietly in his room, looking out this window. His head was reeling. Again, Kuwabara was in danger, again someone wanted to harm him...Whether it be Rando, Byakko, Toguro, Sensui, or even himself....some one always tried to take Kuwabara away.  
  
Yusuke felt his throat close.  
  
He did not want to lose his best friend.  
  
He couldn't!  
  
To Yusuke, Kuwabara was a brother he had never met, but had never lost at the same time. They were an odd pair, one tall, not so attractive, white and with orange hair, the other shorter, pretty attractive, tan and dark haired. There were many oddities about these two. They always fought, someone else or each other. They didn't share too many interests...they weren't even the same type.  
  
One human...the other half demon.  
But Yusuke could not lose him, or forsake him. He could not, and would not. Sighing, not even bothering to change he fell back onto his bed ready for sleep. Within minutes soft snores filled the air. A hand pressed to his forehead, and a tiny laugh filled the room, echoing off the walls.  
  
/DREAM/  
  
Yusuke fell hard against the pavement, a bigger guy on top of him trying to choke the life out of him. Yusuke was taken by surprise. He'd been walking home, sick and read to get some rest, when 4 guys jumped him. Yusuke's head pounded even harder from this guy choking him. He snapped at them, and tried to raise his fevered hands when suddenly, he could breathe again and he heard the sounds of the four getting beat up.  
  
Eventually finding the strength to rise, he sat up and looked over at his savior who stood knees bit awkwardly. "You?" Kuwabara turned blood dripping from his lip. He smiled, and sat down, laying flat on his back, and laughing casually.  
  
This is not like Hiei, or Kurama's dreams...this had actually taken place. A memory from the days when Kuwabara and Yusuke were nothing but rivals. Yusuke starred at him, sick, tired, and cold from fever and demanded, "Why did you help me?" Kuwabara looked over at him confused. "Because they jumped you while your obviously not feeling well."  
  
"But why help me?"  
  
Kuwabara turned away from him, and went back at looking up at the sky, "So that the wouldn't beat you. It wouldn't be fare for you to lose because your sick. It wouldn't be fare to you, or me." Yusuke looked at him, unsure of what to say. Kuwabara rose in another moment, and offered his hand to Yusuke. Then the red head followed behind Yusuke quietly.  
  
Yusuke snorted, "Your really a good guy, huh?" Kuwabara chuckled behind him, "Yeah whatever, I'm still gonna get you as soon as your better! So watch out!"  
  
"How do I know you won't get me now?"  
  
Kuwabara stopped, and Yusuke turned around. Kuwabara looked at him, his head cocked, "Why would I do that?" Yusuke felt small under his confused and questioning stare. "You know...my back is turned...or was turned and I'm sick. I admit you could probably easily take me." Kuwabara frowned, "Attacking people when they're not well and they're back is turned is not honorable. It's even worse when you don't have a reason to attack them."  
Yusuke starred at him silently, in awe at the young teen. He could barely believe they were the same age. Yusuke shrugged, "Come on then. You are acting as my guard for today then, right?" Kuwabara only smiled. Yusuke turned and a few seconds later he heard the sound of a body hitting cement.  
  
Now this is where the memory changed....  
  
Yusuke turned, and saw the red head on the ground. He lay on his side, arms and legs sprawled out on his side. His chin almost touching his chest, his arm shielding his face from the nose down. One of his hands laid just by his cheek that was pressed to the ground. He was half curled up, one of his knees brushing against his stomach.  
  
Yusuke looked at him, and went to his knees. He looked for anyone, but no one was on the street. Yusuke, with great difficulty, pushed Kuwabara on his back, and checked for a pulse, a rise of his chest, anything!  
  
But nothing was found.  
  
"Your dead." Yusuke stated shocked. He looked down at him, and though they were not friends...Though almost every after noon Yusuke beat the living crap out of him...though these two were nothing alike in anyway, Yusuke felt a horrible loss swallow him.  
  
He was cold, and in sharp pain. His vision blurred from water swelling in his eyes and he let out an inhuman howl and sob of pain. "Oh God...Oh God..." Yusuke whispered as he placed his hands behind his head and brought his forehead to his knees, he sobbed, and screamed the dead teen's name.  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
/END DREAM/  
  
Yusuke woke with a start and said nothing, but his wild eyes sought out the things he'd packed for the trip. He scrambled to get the things together, and he slammed the door behind him, knocking the clock that hung on the wall down to the floor.  
  
It was 3 A.M.  
  
1234  
  
At Kuwabara's place, the orange haired boy had been asleep for a good while now. He had not dreamed of anything, he just lay curled up in his covers, wearing his pale blue pajamas. A buttoned shirt that didn't quite go to his wrists, and blue cotton pants that didn't reach his ankles. Kuwabara had brushed the gel out of his hair, and his curls hung loosely tickling his  
  
cheeks. He was relaxed in his sleep. No one whispering to him, no ghosts bothering him...  
  
And that was woke him up.  
  
Even when he slept he felt the ghosts, the spirits in his home. Now nothing. He felt not a soul. Opening his eyes he found he was in a dark room, not a cold dungeon like room, but a dark room with carpet. He looked around seeing furniture too. He rose, heart pounding and approached a door.  
  
Opening it he heard the sound of his own voice saying something, there would be a strange sound then his words would repeat again. The words were soft and filled with pain, but he could not make out the weary words. Listening, and following his own voice made shivers run up and down his spine. Eyes wide, he reached the end of the hall, his voice echoing from behind the door.  
  
He found the knob and turned it, looking into the room he saw a large chair, that looked more like a love seat sitting in front of a wall. The wall, was in fact, a t.v. A strange whirring sound was heard and he watched as a familiar scene flashed on the screen. It was him, and he was younger. He immediately recognized the moment on screen. He starred mouth open and watched as the scene played out.  
  
It was at Genkai's when this happened. When Kuwabara had first got mixed up in this Rekai business.  
  
The Kuwabara lay on the screen, beat up, scratched and dirty from the muddy ground. His arms were broken, and his body twisted. Slowly his head turned to look at Yusuke who was gripping his knees starring down at his fallen comrade.  
  
"I won't die..." Kuwabara began with a smile, a tired, painful, tiny smile..."Even if all the bones in my body are broke," Pain echoing on each syllable he gasped out, "We...still must...fight...ea...each other." His voice gave out, and he went limp. Kuwabara watched as a younger Yusuke placed his hand on the pained teen's face.  
  
Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, eyes glistening, "Yeah buddy..." He whispered, the tiny sad smile turning into a sad scowl, "That's right." The whirring sound again, and soon that scene was being repeated. Kuwabara turned away, not wishing to watch it a second time.  
  
"Great scene isn't it?" Kuwabara jumped and starred as the very demon. that they were after, rose from the large, overly stuffed chair. The blue haired, angel like demon. Kuwabara stepped back, finding the door way gone.  
  
"Don't worry Kuwabara...I'm not attacking you until the day after tomorrow...I just wanted to see you...like I did with Lee." Kuwabara slunk back as Bane smiled at him. "She acted the same way...poor girl...She was just as terrified." He looked at Kuwabara and walked over to him. He was a head, and almost shoulders, taller than him. "Kuwabara...don't be afraid."  
  
The demon smiled, "I'm only purifying you...ridding your wretched soul of all that is evil." Kuwabara starred back confused, and very afraid. There was something unnerving about his beautiful yellow eyes.  
  
"Your still killing me."  
  
"No...purifying...the human core, the soul is evil at heart, so I am only sending you on your way to heaven before the core turns evil." Kuwabara looked at him back pressed to the wall, and Bane still very close. "Then why the torture?" Bane stopped leaning forward towards Kuwabara and smiled, "That's the fun part..."  
  
Kuwabara shivered feeling very alone, and afraid. His body was paralyzed. It took him a moment to realize why he was afraid. He could feel the power radiating off him, and it was great...too great for them. Bane took his hand as if they were brothers, or a couple and led him to the chair/couch thing and made him sit next to him.  
  
Bane talked to Kuwabara, as if they were friends, and soon Kuwabara could not help but smile, as the two shared jokes. He laughed, and Bane smiled, coking his head and then, without warning began choking Kuwabara.  
  
"ERK!"  
  
Bane watched until Kuwabara turned almost purple and then let him go. Bane smiled as Kuwabara choked, rubbing his now bruised neck. "Forget I'm the "Bad Guy" Kuwabara?" Kuwabara shook his head, and looked at Bane, "You feel good though...like your not really bad..."  
  
Bane laughed taking Kuwabara's hand and patting it, "Oh Kuwabara...that's what Lee thought...and probably what the others will think after you." Bane smiled, "I once was good...but then." He gripped Kuwabara's hand painfully hard, "My family, my best friend...all were torn from me in an instant...and then I, with my own hands took the last thing I cared about..." Bane whispered eyes distant.  
  
Kuwabara's heart went out for him, and he whispered, "Kale?" Bane flinched at his name. "You loved him didn't You?" Bane's eyes snapped over to Kuwabara and with a load growl, like a tiger's, he attacked Kuwabara and his teeth pierced through his neck. Kuwabara shook as cold filled his body, a numbing cold.  
  
But not numbing enough.  
  
He felt the pain in his neck, and could hear the sounds of Bane biting at his neck, and tasting his blood. Kuwabara was being crushed by Bane, and several horrifying thoughts swirled in his head. Finally Bane released him, and Kuwabara rolled off the chair, shivering uncontrollably. Bane wiped the blood off his mouth, and starred down at him, surprised at what he had just done. He shook his head, "You are now marked."  
  
Kuwabara strained to look at him, all the while trying to stop shivering.  
"Where ever You go I will find You."  
  
He stood over Kuwabara, and took the shivering human in his arms, and he was annoyed to find he had to keep Kuwabara from curling into a ball. He had marked Lee, but not so Roughly. He's almost over done it...but this human had dared...he took in a shuddering breath, and heard an angry yell.  
  
He had forgotten he'd left the film he'd collected from Spirit world rolling. Yusuke had just punched Rando, a single tears had fallen from his face, leaving a single tear trail down his cheek. "That was for Kuwabara..."  
  
Bane stood frozen, a wave of fear washing over him.  
  
He shuddered, shocked to find that he was truly afraid of Yusuke there, and he had a feeling he'd be terrified of him now, and should be...  
  
1234  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke met at the park at 4 in the morning. They all had rushed to Kuwabara's house at 3, and met up there. They found Kuwabara's room empty, and the window to the balcony open. They had searched blindly, not knowing where to go. They met at the park now, breathless and covered in sweat.  
  
"I'll never...never forgive myself if..." Yusuke didn't continue, unable to bring himself too. Kurama turned his head to the bridge, and with a cry of relief, shouted, "HE'S THERE! ON THE BRIDGE!" Hiei, faster than the others reached Kuwabara first, Yusuke and Kurama soon catching up.  
  
Kuwabara was sitting up pressed to the bridge, holding his knees and quivering. His face was hidden against his knees, heavy panting in the air. Hiei noticed a red stain on the shoulder of Kuwabara's blue shirt, and placed an hand on the other.  
  
Kuwabara's head snapped up, and the others looked at his scared eyes. A look of relief, and peace crossed his blue orbs, and Yusuke pulled his best friend in a hug. This display of affection was hardly ever shown between the two out of embarrassment, but at that moment they couldn't care less if they were on television. Kuwabara clung to him sighing, praising God.  
  
Kurama and Hiei starred at the red stain, and the wound that had caused it. "Bane got you..." Hiei whispered. "Your marked." Yusuke pulled away, puzzled, to stare at the bite mark on his best friend's neck. He saw the wound crusted over with blood, and Yusuke clutched his friend to him. "We're getting the Hell out of here...Your not leaving our sight." Shivering from the cold Kuwabara nodded relieved, and whispered, "Guys he's so strong."  
  
"We'll stop him!" Yusuke snapped rubbing Kuwabara's cold arms. As Yusuke and Kurama fussed over Kuwabara Hiei starred at the wound on Kuwabara's neck. His eyes dropped, and his shoulder sagged as a grave thought filled his head.  
  
'He's been marked...we'll never escape now...'  
  
To be continued....  
  
LONGGGGGGGGG CHAPTER! DANG!  
The group are now in hiding in the woods knowing they can not truly escape Bane. With only one day to prepare, the four wonder what will befall their friend Kuwabara.  
Things are not always what they seem.... 


	3. 7 Hours

okay here we go again...not sure how long this story is gonna be...but....here we go.  
  
1234  
  
Yusuke snorted, trying to contain his laughter as Kurama tried to show Hiei how to roast a marshmallow. In the end Hiei blew up his marshmallow with 'The Dragon Of The Darkness Flame.'  
  
Kuwabara laughed loudly doubling over causing Yusuke to bed over as well. The group were camping, forcing back the knowledge that they faced Bane tomorrow. Unsure of how he would attack them, the group felt anxiety in their chests, but tried to ignore it.  
  
Today they needed to relax....Who knew what hell would be brought to them tomorrow, so today needed to just be a day for them to be together. To pretend like they were facing a run of the mill mission.  
  
Pretend that everything was okay, when nothing was.  
  
Kuwabara scratched the bite at his neck. It had healed very quickly, and now only two large red scabs appeared on his neck. The skin around it was red, and looked infected though Kuwabara said he felt no pain.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, laying back against the ground looking up at the stars through the trees. They had traveled far...there were no cities or homes for miles....but there was a mountain, and an endless amount of trees. The group has set up one tent, given by Koenma, that seemed like it would be able to hold 15 people.  
  
Kuwabara yawned feeling himself drift off to sleep when something landed painfully hard on his gut. "Oh Urameshiiiiii...." Kuwabara moaned as the black haired youth laughed at his friend's misery. "Get off your so fat..." Kuwabara moaned painfully as Yusuke sat on his waist. Yusuke, seeing his friend beginning to drift off, had practically thrown himself on his best friend's waist. Kuwabara groaned with pain, Kurama and Hiei laughing at their friend's plight.  
  
"I AM NOT FAT!" Yusuke snapped sounding offended.  
  
"Fat..."  
  
"I am-"  
  
"FAT!"  
  
"KU-  
  
"Fatty. Fat-fat Fatty! Fat, fatso, fatty, fa-"  
  
The two were engaged in a fist fight soon enough, Kurama sighing and shaking his head. Hiei watched amused as Kuwabara struggled to land a punch on Yusuke's side. Kurama and Hiei only looked up worried when Kuwabara made a strange sound, and Yusuke cried out his name.  
  
Blood was on Yusuke's hands.  
  
"Kuwabara!" The brown eyed youth looked at his friend terrified, Kuwabara waving him off, "Its okay...My neck...that's all." Kuwabara said palm pressed to the reopened wounds. Yusuke sunk to his knees, moving Kuwabara's hands aside, he looked at the reopened wounds. The two red holes bled just slightly, but they were still bleeding. Kuwabara Smiled at his friend, sighing gently as Yusuke's eyes misted over and shoulders sagged.  
  
Kuwabara pulled his friend into a tight secure hug, "Hey..." He said gently trying to get Yusuke back to his old, hyperactive, macho self again. "It's all right...C'mon...it'll heal, and you guys can help me protect myself." Yusuke said nothing but let his head rest against his shoulder, and hugged him.  
  
"What if Bane gets you, and you can't get to us?"  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at each other, then at Yusuke who clung to his best friend like a child, one of his hands pressed on the two little holes in Kuwabara's neck. Yusuke was filled with pain, guilt, and fear...he was trying to hold it all in.  
  
"Urameshi...if that happens, then I'll have to put my powers and abilities to the test won't I?" Kuwabara laughed patting the top of Yusuke's head. Kuwabara placed one arm around him and whispered, so that only Yusuke could hear, "We're best friends Urameshi, You're my family...don't worry, it'll take a lot to get rid of me." Kuwabara chuckled softly, "Poor you." Yusuke laughed along with him, and the tension melted away.  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly at them, "Come on...lets sleep...We must be ready tomorrow." They all agreed, but Kurama caught Kuwabara's shoulder before he could enter the tent. "Kuwabara...your injury needs to be treated." Kuwabara sighed frustrated and missed when he tried to smack Yusuke, who laughed at his friend's annoyance.  
  
Alone in the tent Yusuke watched as Hiei glared at the enclosure. "I wasn't expecting you to sleep in here with us." Yusuke admitted smiling. Hiei glared at him, and snapped, "I can leave." Yusuke laughed, "Don't take it offensively, I just thought you'd rather be sleeping outside."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Cautious."  
  
"There's a difference?"  
  
":I: don't get worried."  
  
"Whatever you say Hiei."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hiei...do you think Bane will beat us? Get Kuwabara...and move on down the list?"  
  
Hiei snorted, "Hell no. We are more than enough to beat him...to take him down. We'll finish this."Yusuke rolled on his stomach hugging his pillow. "What do you think Lee was thinking...when he...?"  
  
"She was very scared."  
  
Kuwabara came in, fresh bandages on his neck; Kurama coming in behind him. Kuwabara slumped down next to Yusuke lying on his back. "She was very scared, but Bran was worse. He was petrified." Kuwabara said softly. Kurama nodded, "That could be understood, he'd been there...there to help raise her. He has seen with his young eyes how something changed and aged. He grew to love her as his family, and with out warning, with no just cause, was murdered after being tortured and then humiliated." Kurama pat the last word out as if it had some bad taste.  
  
Hiei stayed silent, "How many more humans are there after Kuwabara?"  
  
"Koenma said over seventy." Yusuke answered.  
  
"That will be a lot of lost lives if we can't find a way to stop him." Yusuke stated darkly.  
  
"All we can do is try to get him now..." Kurama sighed, "Are you ready Kuwabara?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
No answer.  
  
The three turned to Kuwabara, who was asleep, eyes closed as he dreamed sweet dreams. Yusuke sighed smiling, and shaking his head. "He's got a good idea though...it is late. Lets sleep."  
  
As the four slept, outside their tent, waiting for dawn to come, a figure sat on a wood log, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"7 hours to go."  
  
1234  
  
short this time. Late...a bit tired but whatever.  
The day has come. Bane is attacking...but not just Kuwabara. He has another victim...as I've been saying...things are not always as they seem. 


	4. A Stab In The Back

yo....I failed a chemistry test thinking of how to write this next chapter, but don't tell my folks!  
  
1234  
  
Kuwabara woke around four in the morning a certain urge taking over. "Bathroom..." He murmured tiredly crawling blindly in the tent. He looked at his leg which had fallen asleep, and he realized why. "Has that fatty been sleeping on me all night?" Kuwabara groggily murmured looking at Yusuke, through half open eye lids.  
  
Managing to crawl out of the tent he made his way to the trees, and sighed with relaxation as he released a yellow stream. When done he stumbled looking for a river they were near by...even in the woods he knew better than to not wash his hands.  
  
When he came back, he was filling a little more awake, and stopped dead in his tracks as he finally realized who was there. "Bane." he breathed. The blue devil with the face of an angel looked at him smiling sweetly. "Its okay Kuwabara...You have an hour before dawn. Your safe." Bane smiled cocking his head, "Would you like to flee?"  
  
Kuwabara stood stark still and whispered, "You can't touch my friends...Promise me...You'll do what you did to Lee, and keep them in a shield so they don't get hurt." Bane approached him, wrapping his arms around him, holding Kuwabara to him as if they were lovers. "Oh Kuwabara, I can't do that...Your not the only one I'm after."  
  
Kuwabara felt as if he couldn't breathe, and Bane released him. Kuwabara dropped like a stone to the ground, arms held behind him, "What did you do?" He whispered unable to get his voice any louder than that. "A simple trick, by freezing you spirit energy with my own....a "spell" you might say."  
  
Bane sat by him smiling, and playing with Kuwabara's orange curls, which he had neglected to gel for the last few days. Kuwabara glared at him, chest aching from each gulp of air he grasped for, "Who are you after...don't hurt them...I beg you." Bane laughed, "You beg me?! Oh my! You beg me!!" Bane laughed entertained by Kuwabara's plea.  
  
"I am after the one you care for most out of your little group. Someone you've known since junior High if I'm correct..." Kuwabara's eyes widened, and if it wasn't for the strange spell on him he would have screamed, but had to settle with a raspy whisper, "Urameshi...no!"  
  
Bane nodded, "He's half demon...but he is also half human...I will not kill him...but I will torture him...I'll take his eyes, and his legs, and his tounge. He'll never fight again...but I promise I won't kill him." Kuwabara felt tears prickle in his eyes, "That's a fate worse than death I won't let you...I'll kill you if you try!"  
  
Bane wasn't listening, "It's a nice night....bad for you...I happen to live in a valley just west of here...all covered in snow...it's beautiful..." Bane went silent, "Would you like me to take you to see it...Something so beautiful before you die..." He looked down at Kuwabara, eyes gentle and soft, "I took Lee to a garden in a park, with a big fountain...she did not smile, but I knew she loved it...her eyes sparkled so..." He smiled again, closing his eyes, "Would you like to see it?"  
  
Kuwabara went quiet, "Is there snow on your roof top?" Bane had not expected Kuwabara to answer, but he nodded. "There's a moon tomorrow night...Take me to the roof, let me sit there and look at the moon..." Bane stayed silent, "Your ready to die." Kuwabara looked at him, "No I'm not...When you take me to look at the moon, you get a good look to...because that's where you'll die!"  
  
Bane smiled, "I knew something like that had to be coming..." He smiled and leaned over Kuwabara, "You'd like to stab me with your sword wouldn't you Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked away, Bane laughing. "Go ahead...try...Try your best, I dare you." Kuwabara stayed silent, "You won't...I've made it to where your arms are stuck behind you, the only way to stab me is by killing yourself...and even then you won't know if it will work...and then who will be left to help poor Yusuke..."  
  
Bane rest his head on Kuwabara's chest, "Which eye should I take out first? The left or the right?" Kuwabara growled miserably and the two stayed silent for a long time. "Five minutes till dawn...Your friends will get a very rude awakening..."  
  
Kuwabara said nothing, but he began to remember his life. He was remembering when he was five, and his mother and father had taken them ice skating. The two watched their son fall, but they helped him eagerly up each time. Kuwabara's thoughts drifted to that lonely October day.  
  
He was almost six then, and he clung to his older sister's hand, as the rain pelted them. He cried as he looked at their graves, the two were all alone in that rain. Only a preacher stood over them watching the children sob for their parents. The preacher was young, and new, so instead of doing what he was supposed to do, by leaving after blessing the dead souls, he stayed and took the small boy by his hand.  
  
"Listen to me young one, and listen good...stay as you are. Be noble, brave, and true, be a good boy. Be a samurai for your parents, be a holy warrior for them, so that they can shine with pride in heaven." Kuwabara listened eagerly to that man who reminded him so much of his father. "Never hit girls, and fight for what's right...you must be strong now, you must be a man."  
  
Kuwabara never saw him again after that day.  
  
His mind drifted again to his days without his parents. Shizuru getting a job, and having to sell their house, and getting an apartment. Kuwabara getting in an accident, which all but ripped his face off. Meeting his gang for the first time, and getting Ekiji as a present from his sister. Then meeting Yusuke for the first time.  
  
There were lots of thoughts of him.  
  
Their first fight. When Yusuke started remembering him, and expecting to show up. The day Yusuke died....and the day he found out he would be coming back. The day he came back, and saved Ekiji. Genkai's tournament where they has competed and Kuwabara was determined the whole time to defeat everyone to fight Yusuke at the end...that didn't happen thanks to Rando. The St. Beasts at Maze Castle, Kuwabara could still hear Yusuke screaming about how he couldn't die yet. Rescuing Yukina, and meeting Toguro the first time. Then the dark Tournament, fighting side by side, for one another...Yusuke bleeding on the dirt floor, and Toguro pointing at Kuwabara telling him he would die so that Yusuke could fight better. Kuwabara even remembered the tears, and sad words Yusuke had done for Kuwabara. Then with Sensui...and Yusuke was killed again, and his half demon blood revealed....Then Yusuke left for the demon tournament where Kuwabara could not goto...but before he knew it they were all back together again.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama.....and then he completed the circle. The little ring of friends. And now he was to sit here, and let his best friend die, and the others watch as he too, was tortured and killed before their eyes?!  
  
"No..." Bane looked down, dawn approaching behind him. Kuwabara closed his eyes and broke the "spell" Bane had set on him, the only way he could.  
  
He shot the spirit sword.  
  
He shot it through his back, and out his chest into Bane's back. Bane cried out along with Kuwabara as the sword pierced his body. Orange light lit up the valley, and the three sleeping in the tents woke with the start.  
  
"What in seven Hells is that?!" Hiei growled, starring at the light shining through the closed tent door.  
  
"It's Kuwabara!" Kurama gasped leading the group out of the tent.  
  
Yusuke pushed past Kurama and Hiei to stand in front of them and starred in horror at the scene in front of him. Surprise, horror, and shock did cartwheels across his face, and his legs trembled, feeling as if they would fold and collapse under him.  
  
The light was fading, Kuwabara's sword going with it. Bane had leapt up but spat at Kuwabara for his injured arm. He cursed angrilly at the human, for he was greatly injured. Bane knew if he had not gotten up when he did, his arm would have been fried off.  
  
But it was Kuwabara that was the focus point.  
  
Kuwabara's limbs were free of their bondage and Kuwabara's voice now rang loud with a scream. His back was arched and, the group saw the fading energy leave his hands, which were still behind his back. Blood flew into the sky, hanging in the air before landing back on the ground. By some miracle, the blood splashed everywhere, but on Kuwabara, only a few specks dared to flick on him. He stayed frozen, arched back and all, on that spot until he let out a strange gasp and collapsed, arms flopping out to his sides.  
  
He fell, hearing a song play in his head...such a soft pretty melody. He heard a choir of children singing in a church, praising their God, voices gently reaching for the heavens. He heard his loud breathing in his ears, not realizing that they weren't loud at all to anyone else, but him. He turned his head as he lay still, blood trickling slowly under him. His dying eyes found his friends and he looked at them, blood rushing out his mouth.  
  
Yusuke screamed a scream with no words, a scream of agony, hate, and most of all pain. Kuwabara's eyes had turned black, his skin white as marble stone, and the blood dripped down his lips in a large red stream, spilling in with the red pond that was filling under Kuwabara from his self inflicted wound. The self inflicted wound that he had given himself to save his friends.  
  
Dawn had risen.  
  
1234  
  
Kuwabara is dead....things are not always as they seem. 


	5. What You Will Know

okay believe it or not, this is the last chapter!!  
  
1234  
  
Bane bent down looking very disappointed. "I wanted to be the one to kill you, not you kill yourself!" He sighed and ripped the bandages off the neck, and whispered something.  
  
The mark was gone.  
  
He starred at the dead eyes of the human, and closed them. The blue haired demon turned, his soft eyes turned to look at Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They were doing better than he had expected.  
  
The agony on their faces was showing up better than he hoped.  
  
Hiei, the demon who claimed he care nothing for the human, shook. His body trembled as he had convulsions, He shook as if he was having an epileptic fit. His red eyes glowed with a burning anger, a look of betrayal and loss. He growled, a red glow coming over his face.  
  
Kurama, the gentle fox demon was slowly taking steps towards him. His eyes were focused on Kuwabara, and his hands twitched. His pupils' were mere dots floating in green marbles. His skin paled, and even his red hair had seemed to dull. A strange, undescribable look had appeared on his face; it looked as if it would remain, frozen to his beautiful face.  
  
Yusuke was worse.  
  
He trembled, he paled, tears streamed down his face, he growled, he squeezed his eyes shut...he did everything that expressed pain. He screamed again, it ripping through the sky, scaring all the birds from their nests. He sunk to his knees, and threw up all the contents, and when that was done, he was left dry heaving.  
  
Finally he grew still, and whispered, "You'll pay."  
  
Bane then shuddered.  
  
It was just like the video.  
  
Something was wrong. Just like the video with Rando. Bane again found himself afraid of this man in front of him. He had a right to be afraid. Yusuke was changing.  
  
His hair grew long, he glowed, and strange markings appeared on his body. He had turned into his demon form. Hiei and Kurama stood at his side, angry crazed faces, looking so hateful Bane thought they were ugly masks. Angry tears spilled our of the green marbles, and tears glazed over burning red orbs. All were mad.  
  
Even the earth at Bane's feet was angry.  
  
ANGRY!!  
  
Bane felt his heart speed up, and he took a step back, he was going to die. Going to die....and it thrilled him! Oh he was going to at last die! Die and be rid of the wretched body!! He was going to die! He smiled, and began laughing.  
  
"How pathetic love is! Love makes us weep for the friends, and family we lose. How pathetic it all is! How pathetic!!" He laughed loudly, tears streaming down his eyes from how hard. He doubled over, but then cried out in pain as his already injured arm was blown off by Yusuke.  
  
"Why did you take him?" Yusuke whispered calmly. "He was a good guy...beyond good. He was my best friend..." Yusuke darkly laughed, which morphed into a sob, "Those only come around once...at least for me...and you took him away." Yusuke smiled oddly, and in a flash was in front of Bane. His fist connected with his jaw, but Bane only turned his head.  
  
Hiei and Kurama attacked, and by the time they were done, Bane was a bloody, laughing mess. He still laughed. "None of you understand..." He waved his hand carelessly and the others were tossed away, landing hard into the trees. He laughed, and stopped as the sun fully turned the sky into a red rosy color. "You don't understand...I've already won!"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Bane choked, as he was grabbed from behind. The strong scent of blood filling his nose, and the grip of the youth so tight, he was startled that he couldn't move. The anger in his captor's body so powerful, it held him there. Hiei and Kurama stilled at the sight.  
  
Yusuke gazed, and his eyes softened, he uttered one word, his voice filled with shock and hope. "Kuwabara..."  
  
Kuwabara held Band around the neck, and around the waist. His nails went through Bane's shirt and side, as for the arm around his neck, he crushed his windpipe slowly. He had forced Bane slightly backwards in a near impossible position. His eyes were still black and glazed, dark red blood spilled everywhere. "Get out of him." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB KALE!"  
  
The others grew quiet, and Yusuke shuddered as he turned back to normal. Kuwabara breathed heavily and whispered in Bane's ear, "If you do not get out, I will force you out." His hand glowed orange, and the others watched transfixed, as Kuwabara's hand moved from Bane's side to his heart. His hand did not pierce the flesh, but did go through it as if nothing was between the hand and Bane's insides.  
  
Roughly Kuwabara pulled something out, something whispey and clear out, and Bane fell dead. But something remained, held tightly in Kuwabara's firm grip.  
  
"Kuwa..." Yusuke breathed unable to finish what he wished to say.  
  
Kuwabara stood their, bleeding, dying holding the spirit of Kale. The small humane that Bane had killed. The three demons starred at Bane's body and the spectral, and then back at Kuwabara.  
  
"How!?" The enraged spirit asked, horrified that he could not get out of Kuwabara's grasp. "I felt you as I was dying....I saw you as soon as you touched me to close my eyes...I saw you." Blood and spit dribbled out of Kuwabara's mouth as he talked, his dead eyes making his three friends shake.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
Kuwabara held the spirit, "You were angry when Bane killed you...You went into him...manipulated him...why? He was sorry."  
  
"SO HE COULD GO TO HELL!" The spirit cried, "HE HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL ME! I HAD DONE NOTHING!!...nothing..." Kuwabara's hand glowed brighter and the spirit screamed, "You did not send him to hell...but :I: send you to hell." Kale screamed and withered, and disappeared.  
  
"Your hate Kale...your anger was your curse." Kuwabara stood their bleeding, his skin slightly blue. He looked at Bane with such sad eyes, "I told you..you were good remember Bane?" The others starred as the light of the day reflected off Kuwabara's white body, and as he began to fall towards the ground, landing on one knee. His head looked up at the heavens, as he shivered.  
  
It was so cold.  
  
Yusuke got up, ready to run to him, but something stopped him. Kuwabara was not looking at the heavens, but a white figure. The real Bane, his spirit. Bane smiled, that smile thanking him for freeing him. His hand touched the ugly hole on his chest, and Kuwabara's face relaxed.  
  
He reeled backwards, and Yusuke was there. He starred in shock at his friend. The color in his cheeks were back, the hole gone, and he looked peaceful as he slept. Bane stood there, his angel like face gazing at him. He turned to Yusuke and then at Hiei and Kurama who joined Kuwabara. Nothing was said as the four looked at each other.  
  
Then there was five.  
  
A small hand took Bane's.  
  
"Lee!" Kurama gasped. The girl smiled, saying nothing, but an echoing laugh filled the air as she looked up at Bane. She took his hand completely oblivious that there was anyone else, and dragged him away. The three rekai watched as the woods they were headed for warped into a hallway, and four other spirits appeared. Bane's friend and family. His brother, sister, and a young man he spun around, his best friend. They faded away, Lee looking back at them.  
  
Hiei Kurama and Yusuke starred in silence and jumped as a voice hoarsely said, "Those 70 plus peopled better be grateful...that hurt." Laughter filled the air as they all embraced Kuwabara, praising and vexing him.  
  
Kuwabara said nothing more.  
  
He smiled, hugged the crying Yusuke, held onto him tightly, wishing to never let go; he punched Hiei playfully, his fist barely able to reach his chin; he pat Kurama's clenched hands, and closed his eyes.  
  
And Kuwabara slept.  
  
The end. 


End file.
